


【文字游戏】九号房间4

by fiiiiiiiiish



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiiiiiiiiish/pseuds/fiiiiiiiiish





	【文字游戏】九号房间4

佐助好说歹说，求了半晌，好不容易才叫鸣人略略放下防备，身体也渐渐放松下来。佐助一点一点推开他的膝盖，跪在他的两腿之间，这样的姿势不仅让他操作起来更加顺手，同时也能清楚地看到下面因为压在床團上而略略鼓起的臀團肉，两瓣臀團肉相互挤压形成一个微妙的缝隙，严密地保护着里面那个小小的穴團口……

【此处应有CG，但是我不想画，蟹蟹】

佐助不敢再碰他的腿，规规矩矩地握着鸣人的器官上下操作。他暗中做了好几个深呼吸，只盼着这尴尬的状况能快点结束，没想到鸣人的身体出乎意料地敏感，很快他便难耐地轻哼起来，身体不由自主要往佐助的手心顶。

佐助顺势加快了速度。

鸣人的轻哼逐渐变成呻團吟，听起来似乎非常痛苦，叫佐助担心他会不会将自己闷死在被子里。越到后面，鸣人扭动身体的幅度就越大，终于他的腿團根抽團搐起来，难堪地在佐助手中射團出液体。

差点喷了佐助一脸。

弄完之后，佐助才发觉自己已经无意识屏气许久，此刻才艰难地重新呼吸起来。他浑身几乎都已经被汗水浸透，好几缕鬓发贴在脸上，下團身更是不知道什么时候鼓起了一团。

——糟透了。

他怔怔地看着自己沾满乳白色液体的双手。

这种事情他自己不是没有做过，可是自己的东西是一回事，鸣人的东西就是另一种感觉——他捻捻自己的手指，觉得这触感真是陌生无比，烫得要命，只想快点冲去卫生间洗掉。

鸣人的状况比他更糟。

他上半身还埋在被子里，呼吸节奏比佐助凌團乱得多，大團腿，小腹，乃至床单和被角，到处都淋上了糟糕的液体。


End file.
